fading desire
by Ichi-kin
Summary: while the shinigami is fighting aizen a garganta appear and a mysterious person step out of the garganta. what reaction will ichigo show when he sees his sister is fighting the person who has betray soul society? read and find out and review peoples. don't forget your feedback about this story. rated T for character death XD


**hey if any of you is searching for my story (if you read it) well sorry I'm going to rewrite it again.**

**Why? Because its just suck. The story line, grammar, and etc.**

**Well this story is my new story.**

**Setting of time : the winter war with aizen and arrancars VS shinigami**

**Well here it is and in this story karin is a shinigami but ichigo doesn't know it. And I kinda modify this story too so please don't be confuse if some character kinda weird.**

…...

Above the peaceful karakura town there are a group of shinigami and aizen with his army.

"why if it isn't the head captain of soul society what are you doing here?" ask aizen smiling evilly at the shinigami. With ichigo standing ready to attack anytime.

"don't play dumb with me _aizen_" shout the head captain full with hatred, fury , and rage.

"why would I play dumb at an insect that's so easy to manipulate with just a blink of my eyes."said aizen with gin and tousen on guard in case there's an ambush coming headed their way.

Then suddenly appear a garganta from soul society. "my my look at this awkward situation" said the unknown person that seems to be a girl.

"who are you?" ask aizen calmly but inside with curiosity and amusement who is this hooded person and why would she disturb them.

"show yourself shinigami"said yamamoto. The figure raised an eyebrow "well you are one to talk head captain even thought you yourself is a shinigami too".

All eyes on her "show yourself bastard" said hitsugaya really mad that some human dare to interrupt

Them.

"well toshiro guess who am I?" ask the hooded figure.

But before any of them could answer aizen appear behind the hooded figure and swing his sword about to stab her when she dodge it with her sword.

"yo-you're..." stutter hitsugaya. "it can't be. You-you're...".

"Do you know her?" said ichigo curious of the identity of the stranger.

"it's your sister k-karin"said hitsugaya confused. "WHAT!?" shouted ichigo with rage and fury. What the hell did karin think aizen is? An insect? Well maybe yeahh but he is not an insect based on my concept.

"awww... toshiro you ruin the fun" said karin while making the coooo-ing noise.

"karin what do you think you're doing now?" said ichigo with curiosity wtitten in his face.

"well I'm fighting this weird creature don't you see the one that called ichi-nii and your friend insect that easy to manipulate but also the insect that's able to defeat him if we all put our strength together and give our 100%." said karin with confidence.

The shinigami chuckle at this and grinned at aizen. "ohh.. if you think so I want to see you try defeating me with your disgusting point of view and strategy.

"ohh we'll show you all right" whisper karin while unsheathing her sword.

" blind your enemy _kaigetsu_" said karin shunpo in front of aizen and swing her sword to him.

Aizen dodge her sword with his own and intend to stab her leg but fail.

because karin has shunpo to his back and look ready to stab him.

but gin dodge her sword with his sword and swing his sword to karin's direction but ichigo hit his sword with his own and getsuga tensho his sword.

But then a strange thing happens. On karin face appear a mask and suddenly she grinned to aizen and slash him across his back and then stab aizen with a crazy smile on her face.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA**" it laugh (karin's hollow)

"ka-karin you too have a hollow?" ask ichigo in panic.

Suddenly his hollow to say something in his mind" **Her hollow is a girl and she's my sister ****unfortunately so I can't let you hurt her.**

And a scream full of agony is heard.

_**TO BE CONTINUED~**_

**Yupppp finish and anyway yes her zanpakuto... yes I know I made it up myself suck right?**

**Well anyway check out the next chapter next week or next month well...**

**but it wouldn't be to long for an update to this story it's a very complicated story.**

**I know it still have a lot of mistake and everything but give me a feedback and let me know okay? **

**Ja ne~! 3**


End file.
